Esperanza Continua
by xmomo-chanx
Summary: Despues de algunos sucesos y la milagrosa vuelta de Zack y Aerith, Tifa desaparece, Cloud en desesperada busqueda la encuentra en manos de su peor enemigo Sephiroth o eso es lo que él cree. Pero lo que no sabe es que Tifa tiene una misioin muy importante a cumplir dada por una misteriosa persona


Esperanza Continua

.

.

Era un día tranquilo en Midgar así como en el Séptimo Cielo, la rutina era la misma de cada día, Tifa atendía el bar, Marlen y Danzel jugaban o estudiaban en sus habitaciones e incluso Cloud hacia las entregas que le pedían como todos los días pero raramente sentían que tenían que acabar con sus actividades lo más pronto posible y así lo hicieron ya que el Séptimo cielo cerró sus puertas temprano, extrañamente los niños estaban dormidos, incluso Cloud ya no tuvo más entregas

-es raro que cierres el bar temprano Tifa ¿sucede algo? –pregunto el rubio preocupado

-no lo sé Cloud... tengo el presentimiento de que algo va suceder -Tifa se puso seria tomando entre si sus manos a la altura de su pecho a lo cual el rubio iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el llamado de alguien a la puerta, así mejor había decidido atender.

-ya van... –al momento de abrir la puerta observo que se trataba de dos personas encapuchadas, una de ellas se le abalanzo velozmente con una gran espada acorralándolo entre su espada y la pared dejando indefenso al rubio, Tifa iba intervenir para ayudar a su amigo pero se detuvo al oír lo que su acompañante decía

-déjate de disparates Zack -dijo su acompañante que no se había movido de su lugar

-esa voz... –se sorprendió el rubio al reconocer aquella voz – Aerith

-¿Zack? –pregunto la chica de ojos pardos que hasta el momento no había emitido sonido alguno

En contestación ambos se quitaron la capucha de la cara dejando ver claramente que eran ellos

-cuanto tiempo Cloud al parecer dejar de luchar te ha dejado oxidado y mas débil –se burlo el peliazul quitando su espada del cuello de su amigo y este solo lo pudo abrazarlo –y más sentimental –volvió a decir Zack empezando a derramar unas lagrimas –mira lo que has hecho yo también me he puesto así –bromeaba el chico a lo que sus amigas solo veían divertidas y enternecidas la escena echa por los dos chicos especialmente el peliazul

-Bienvenida... Aerith –le dijo Tifa a la castaña y ambas se abrazaron

-Gracias Tifa

Después de saludar a Zack llego el momento más doloroso para Tifa, el ver como Cloud miraba tan tierna y cariñosamente a Aerith para después abrazarla como si la castaña se le fuera a ir de nuevo, era tal el dolor en su mirada que fue evidente para alguien en aquel cuarto

-hola Tifa –susurro Zack –estas más hermosa desde la última vez que nos vimos –sonrió con aquella alegría y sinceridad que siempre tuvo el ex soldado a lo cual solo pudo sonrojarse

-gracias Zack

-vamos démosle un poco de privacidad, seguramente tienen mucho de qué hablar –dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándosela a la parte de arriba de la casa, si bien no iba a interrumpir a sus amigos tampoco dejaría a Tifa mirar todo aquello con dolor

-tienes razón Zack será mejor darles privacidad –exclamo dejándose guiar por peliazul

* * *

-te admiro Tifa, eres totalmente admirable –soltó ya en la parte de arriba, sorprendiendo a la de ojos pardos

-¿eso crees? yo no lo creo no he podido siquiera decirle a la persona que amo lo que siento

-por eso mismo eres admirable, aunque el este con otra persona siempre le desearas lo mejor, incluso me atrevo a decir que lo cuidaras sin que se cuenta como lo has estado haciendo –afirmo el chico

-soy una cobarde y débil –empezó a llorar enfrente de Zack, una de las pocas personas a las cuales ella permitía que la vieran en ese estado tan deplorable, desde aquella vez en Nibelheim en donde la había visto llorar por primera vez sabia que el ex soldado la apoyaría siempre. Zack sabía que su amiga no lloraba con mucha frecuencia y lo había percibido en su estancia en el pueblo natal de la chica pero desde que aquella ocasión en Nibelheim se había prometido que la protegería siempre sobre todo ahora.

Así que hizo lo que en aquella vez solo pudo hacer por ella, darle un tierno y cálido y abrazo dejando que se desahogara

Esa chica que lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su pecho siempre le había parecido frágil de apariencia aunque el mismo sabia por experiencia que no era así, pues fácilmente podría hacerle frente a él en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sin ninguna arma de por media pero al mismo tiempo había visto una gran fortaleza que en contadas personas había visto, su única desventaja era el de velar por los demás sin siquiera fijarse que ella misma se fuera desmoronando en el proceso

Un claro ejemplo de todo era el rubio por el que Tifa se desvivía, no sabía que le enojaba más, la indiferencia con la que la trataba a diferencia de Aerith o que el muy despistado no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica por la culpa que el mismo se hacía cargar

Pero y como sabia todo aquello, había podido observarlos desde la Corriente Vital y de verdad había veces que le daban ganas de golpear a su rubio amigo

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Cloud que iba subiendo las escaleras, al parecer a su encuentro

-Aerith quiere hablar con todos nosotros reunidos -exclamo fijándose en la escena que tenía enfrente -¿interrumpo algo? –Pregunto frio - Tifa –la llamo -¿te encuentras bien? –había cambiado un poco su tono a uno mas cálido pero seguía siendo frio cuando fijado su vista en su amiga que al parecer estaba temblando

Al llegar Cloud se percato que Tifa se había tensado seguramente no quería que la viera llorar y como cada uno le daba la espalda a las paredes, el rubio podría darse cuenta, así que la giro un poco y así darle la espalda a Cloud sin deshacer el abrazo

-en un momento bajamos Cloud dile a Aerith que no desespere bajamos en seguida –contesto lo más normal que pudo pero no oyó respuesta de Cloud, al parecer ya se había ido -¡esa estuvo cerca Tifa! –dijo alegre y con una gran sonrisa logrando sacarle una a la pelinegra

-gracias Zack –agradeció alzando su rostro y encontrándose con los ojos azules del Ex soldado y este se le fue acercando para darle un tierno beso en la frente

-de nada Tifa, ahora ve a lavarte la cara y no demores que estaré esperándote aquí para bajar juntos –contesto guiñándole un ojo de un modo muy bromista

Nadie se hacía dando cuenta sobre lo hacía momentos hacia sucedido pero ahora tenían asuntos que atender

* * *

-¿que pasa Aerith? –pregunto Tifa a la castaña

-tenemos que hablar sobre la Corriente Vital y el por qué estamos aquí si hace algunos años atrás estábamos muertos

Todos asintieron dándole a entender que tenían su atención, ni siquiera Zack tenía idea de cómo era eso posible

-como bien saben Zack y yo volvimos a la Corriente Vital, estuvimos ahí por años hasta que percibí un cambio drástico es esta, al parecer algo esta descontrolando a la Corriente Vital tanto así que nosotros fuimos arrastrados hacia fuera dándonos de nuevo la vida pero eso no me preocupa en lo absoluto

-¿a qué te refieres? –pregunto ahora Cloud

-me refiero a que no somos los únicos que hemos vuelto, según he podido percibí hay cuatro personas más que han vuelto a la vida pero no se quieres son –contesto seria

-¿te refieres a que Sephiroth puede estar vivo de nuevo? -exclamo frustrado Zack

-no lo sé, no se siente como Sephiroth, además el no fue capaz de volver a la Corriente Vital así que es casi imposible que el vuelva la vida

-¿has dicho casi? –esta vez pregunto Tifa

La castaña asintió

-la única que podría devolverle la vida es la misma Corriente Vital pero como sabemos esta no tiene voluntad propia, otra podría ser que Jenova le devolviera la vida pero esto es imposible ella no es capaz de tal cosa, además de haber sido ya derrotada por Cloud

-tenemos que averiguar quiénes son –dijo serio Cloud

Y todos le dieron la razón...

* * *

Esta es mi primera historia y espero le haya gustado, seguire actulizando

Es una histria de Clud y Tifa

Acepto criticas, recomentadaciones, hasta tomatasos jeje

¿Algun Review? :)


End file.
